One step at a time
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: Kuvira had always known the challenges that she faced when she decided to leave Zaofu to bring back order to the Earth Kingdom. She had carefully planned out very moment ensuring that things went smoothly but now she and Baatar are faced with an unexpected situation that makes them question everything that they are doing.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, most of the occupants of the camp were asleep except Kuvira, Kuvira paced back and forth she was tired, stressed, and nervous. Kuvira had always been an organized person every detail planed out, but now something had come up that had really thrown her off. She didn't know exactly how to handle this situation just yet, and she needed Baatar this concerned him as well.

She had really big news to tell him, Kuvira had called for her fiancé had thirty minutes ago but still he hadn't come to their personal quarters. So while she waited for him to come, she paced letting her mind drift. Kuvira stopped her pacing when she heard footsteps outside. Turning to face the door, Kuvira hoped that it would open and reveal Baatar but, to her disappointment the footfalls receded. "_It must have been the night guard patrolling"_ she thought to herself.

_Where was Baatar usually he came right away whenever she called for him_, Kuvira was about to go look for him in the engineer section of camp when the door opened, in stepped a haggard looking Baatar.

"Oh, finally you're here." Kuvira said she could feel her heart rate increase slightly now she was going to tell him the news, which made her nervous. "Where have you been I called for you more than thirty minutes ago?"

Baatar drew in a breath before answering her, "Huh? Umm sorry I just lost track of time I was working." Baatar had been working tirelessly on the spirit vine project as well as blueprints for other projects. He had gotten her message when one of the officers brought him her note. It read,

I need to see you now it's urgent.

Baatar had scoffed,_ great now what?_ He had thought to himself, normally he would have gone straight to her but instead had pushed it aside; he had other things he needed to get done. With Varrick gone it was up to him to get the spirit vine project up and running but so far he had been met with failure even with Zhu Li's help nothing he seemed to do was working. Baatar only remembered Kuvira wanting to see him when he spotted her note under one of his many blueprints. Pushing away from the desk Baatar stood making his way to his and Kuvira's personal quarters.

"So what's going on your message said it was urgent." Baatar said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He felt himself getting irritated mainly because he had little to no sleep the past few days. The longer he went without sleep the angrier he seemed to become, even the littlest things set him off.

"Well…umm…it's just huh…" Kuvira didn't know exactly how to tell Baatar this; this was something they hadn't really talked about much before maybe only a couple of times, "I have something to tell you."

"Ok what is it?" Baatar felt his patience wearing thin.

"Baatar I…" Kuvira faltered_, just tell him_ she thought to herself _it really should be this hard_ she tried again, "Baatar I'm…I'm..."

"Just say it Kuvira." Baatar exclaimed, anger was seeping his way into his voice and he felt sorry that his anger was about to be directed at her.

She locked eyes with him and said it, "Baatar I'm pregnant." And then silence, Kuvira and Baatar stared at each other. Kuvira tired to read his expression but his face remained expressionless.

_Pregnant?_ Her words hit him but it took a moment to process what she was saying, taking off his glasses, Baatar pinched the bridge of his nose slightly shaking his head, this was not good. The silence in the room was deafening it was killing Kuvira she needed Baatar to talk or say something. "Look Baatar I know this isn't the ideal timing for this but…"

"You think Kuvira? This is the worst timing in the world for this to happen, great, this is just great." Baatar snapped moving his hand away from his face cutting her off.

Kuvira had expected him to shocked but angry? Sure she knew he was tired and overworked but so was she, she felt her blood starting to boil with anger.

"Look are you even sure you're even pregnant this isn't just some stupid false alarm is it?" Deep down a voice told Baatar to stop talking he had a feeling that if he said anymore he was going to make this far worse than it needed to be_. I'm sorry Kuvira can we discuss this tomorrow I'm just too tired to think about this right now and I know you are to. _This is what Baatar wanted to say but instead he let his emotions talk.

_Was she sure? Of course she was_, Kuvira had begun to feel a little off a couple of days after she had fought Korra. At first she just thought it was the tiredness of overworking herself and pushing too hard. Kuvira remembered the moment she had discovered that second heartbeat.

_It was the middle of the day but Kuvira just felt so tired but she needed to focus there was paper work that needed to be done. Getting back to the task at hand Kuvira willed her eyes to focus but, after a few seconds she felt her eye lids getting heavy the words on the page seemed to fall away. _

"_Kuvira, you should take break your tired you need to rest." The sound of Baatar's voice brought Kuvira out of her trance, looking up she met his eyes; Baatar sat on the opposite side of the desk he too was working._

"_I'm fine Baatar."_

"_Really what is the report about?" When she didn't answer Baatar continued, "See if you can't remember what you just read, then it's definitely a sign that your too tired, just take a nap sweetheart." Baatar said as he leaned in closer. _

"_Baatar thanks your concern but there's a lot that needs to be done and taking a nap would mean losing hours that I could have used for work." _

_Baatar sighed leaning back into his chair, "Ok if you say so." _

_Kuvira smiled to herself and proceeded to get back to work, she let her head rest on her left hand. Once again Kuvira tired to focus but her mind was just not computing what she was reading. Ever so slowly, she felt her eyes getting heavy, it wasn't until she felt the weight of her armor come off and her being lifted from her chair did she realize Baatar was moving her. Kuvira didn't have the energy to protest, Baatar was right she was tired but she wouldn't admit that to him. _

_Baatar laid Kuvira down on the bed that was in their private quarters, he then removed her boots and pressed a light kiss on her temple as he moved away her hand caught his wrist, "Stay with me?"_

"_I have work to do Kuvira you know that." _

"_Please?" Baatar smiled it was rare that Kuvira begged him to do anything so of course he stayed. Once he was next to her, Kuvira laid her head on his chest wrapping an arm around him. _

_When she woke up a few hours later Baatar was gone, he had left a note saying he had been called away. Her bare feet hit the floor as she got off the bed that was when she felt it, a second heartbeat much faster than her own. Stunned Kuvira slammed her foot against the metal floor, her seismic sense wasn't as good as Suyin's but she could do it if she tried hard enough. Sure enough the faster heartbeat continued. Immediately Kuvira wanted to find Baatar and tell him but, she second guessed herself so she waited a few days and sure enough, the persistent heartbeat continued beating. Plus Baatar hadn't returned that night; he was still away with the engineers. And she had also been busy with her work as well they hardly saw each other for the next couple days. _

_It was also that last time that they had spent quality time together._

"Yes of course I'm sure Baatar, I won't have called you here if I really wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't joke about something so serious." Kuvira retorted stepping closer to Baatar, "I don't really like your tone and as your commanding officer I suggest you check yourself."

"No don't you dare pull rank on me Kuvira," Baatar said through clenched teeth as he also took a step towards her their faces mere inches apart. "Because right now you aren't the Great Uniter and I'm not your second in command, this is about you and me just Baatar and Kuvira. And this situation that we're in is just…your fault." Baatar muttered the last two words as quietly as he could but Kuvira had sharp hearing and heard him plus she was standing very to him.

"My fault? This isn't just my fault Baatar so don't you put the blame on me for this you were equally involved. Look I know this is really rotten time but maybe we could…"

"Could what make this work out somehow? Are you out of your mind Kuvira the Earth Empire may be united but it's still in pieces and you think that we can raise a child in the midst of this think again because we can't."

"Oh yeah then what do you suppose we should do?"

"I don't know get rid of it I don't know, I don't know." Baatar backed away shaking his head turning his back on her. _Get rid of it? _Those words hurt, she felt tear prickling at the back of her eyes but she refused to cry right now. How could have he suggested that she end the little being that they had created together. Kuvira's hand drifted to her stomach but she refrained from touching the place where her unborn child was because if she did, she knew she would break.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kuvira snarled when she saw Baatar moving towards the door.

"Anywhere but here, I can't deal with this right now, it's just too much." Baatar said as he opened the door and slammed it shut.

Kuvira had half a mind to go after him but couldn't bring herself to move. Tears of frustration and sadness ran down her checks this was not at all how she had thought things would go. After allowing herself to cry Kuvira wiped away her tears getting back to work but, her mind and heart just wasn't in it, giving up on working, Kuvira went to bed. She lay awake for a long her mind was restless she never slept well without Baatar. Kuvira had always felt relaxed and comforted when Baatar was with her, the way he would wrap his arms around her, made her feel safe and secure. Some nights his rhythmic heartbeat would lull her to sleep but, now without him she couldn't fall asleep. Thinking of nothing else to do Kuvira placed her hand on her lower abdomen focusing and waiting them she felt it the heartbeat of her child it was faster than Baatar's but it did the trick in a few minutes Kuvira was asleep. She hoped that tomorrow things would get better.

**Tell me what you liked or didn't like don't forget to comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuvira was pregnant, Kuvira was pregnant, _Baatar kept repeating over and over in his head. He wasn't thinking straight because he knew what he said to her back there was all wrong and so was storming out on her. He should have stayed, no doubt Kuvira really needed his support right now but he had abandoned her on a bad note. Baatar was half way back to his lab when he stopped, an inner battle was occurring within him, part on him wanted to go straight back to Kuvira and wrap her up in his embrace and tell her that everything was going to be ok, they were going to figure out how to handle her being pregnant while leading the Earth Empire. But something held him back, he didn't know what it was, was the fear of what this meant for them, the fear of being a father, or what would happen when people learned of the pregnancy or the uncertainly that this brought upon them.

There were many that would see this as an opportunity to remove Kuvira from the head of the Earth Empire. Looking up to the star lit sky, Baatar took in a deep breath and released it his father's words coming back to him, _"I'm so disappointed in you Junior."_ And his father was right he was a disappointment to everyone, he had ruined his family that had been by his side for most of his life and now he felt that he probably just ruined the family he had Kuvira and their child.

"Sir?" Baatar snapped out of his reverie one of the night guards had come up to him. "Everything alright sir?"

"Yes every is fine thank you." The guard caught the dismissive tone in the second in commands voice saluting the guard carried on patrolling. The engineer carried on back to the lab, once inside he rummaged through the cabinets searching for the bottles of sake he knew Varrick had hidden away. Uncorking the top, Baatar put the bottle to his lips and downed the whole bottle; just keep swallowing he told himself. He wanted to be numb, didn't want to think anymore, the bitter taste of the alcohol ran down this throat until there was nothing left. Baatar was never a big drinker so three and half bottles of sake did the trick for him. With the empty bottles he tossed them all as hard as he would against the wall.

His checks felt warm, his vision became blurry, his mind wasn't functioning it was blank, exactly what he wanted. Lying down on the cold hard floor, Baatar passed out, he didn't want to face tomorrow because tomorrow meant dealing with the consequence of his actions.

It wasn't even dawn yet when an officer roused Baatar from sleep, "Sir it's time to get ready to leave." Baatar struggled to pick himself off the floor he had a killer headache, but it was to be expected he had to shake it off, today they would be leaving Zaofu and, were heading to a secluded area of the Earth Empire, not all of the army was coming, many would stay behind in Zaofu, or would be dispatched across the states.

Walking out of the lab Baatar combed back his hair with his fingers "Coffee, I need some coffee."

"Yes sir." In the cool morning air Baatar watched the hustle of the troupes it was going to be a long day.

Across camp Kuvira was woken by the sound of Zhu Li knocking on the door. "Great Uniter the soldiers packing up camp now we will be ready to leave within the hour."

"Alright I'll be out there in a minute." Kuvira responded to the Zhu Li. Pulling herself out of bed, Kuvira stripped out her night clothing putting on her uniform. Moving to the mirror Kuvira pulled her hair back into its bun, glancing herself over, she smoothed out the nonexistent creases in her uniform. She needed to get going but all she wanted to do was hide away from everything and everyone but, she couldn't she had a nation to lead.

Before leaving, Kuvira placed a hand on her stomach sighing, her little one's heartbeat comforted her, it felt like the only thing she and right now. Pushing the door open, the Great Uniter began her day. Zhu Li offered the leader a cup of coffee which made her stomach flip causing her to decline the warm beverage. Kuvira scanned her surroundings watching the soldiers go about their tasks, there was one particular person she was looking for, Baatar, She spotted him a few yards away, was standing with two other people one handed him coffee while the other handed him a clipboard., Looking them over Baatar walked away he was needed elsewhere and so was she no matter how badly she wanted to go to him.

As the hour passed, mecha tanks were loaded onto the airships and the train, troupes walked to where they needed to be and soon they were ready to leave Zaofu, the only thing that still needed to be done was to get Suyin's family onto the train. They would be going to one of the reeducation camps, a different airship would be meeting up with the train in two days to take them there.

Standing on the platform Kuvira watched as the Beifong family was led onto the train Suyin, Huan, Wing and Wei were in pods that prevented them from bending while Baatar Senior was in chains since he was not a bender. As the platform cleared, Kuvira saw Baatar walking up his head down absorbed in the scroll in his hands. Baatar stopped, she willed him to look up and he did, meeting her eyes.

Neither one made a move, she wanted him to come to her, and he wanted to go her but self doubt set in. She watched as he contemplated on moving to her, but at the last minute he changed his mind instead he chose to get on the train.

Two days later things hadn't improved at all their busy schedules kept them apart but it wasn't like either one of them were trying to talk to the other. Baatar couldn't bring himself to talk to her so he locked himself away in the lab and Kuvira had lost her patience with him, if he was stone walling her then she would do the same.

The airship that was supposed to pick up the Beifong's had radioed in saying that they were having mechanical problems so they wouldn't be there until another three or four days. This extra time gave the troupes time to relax and enjoy the sun and river that was nearby. While most enjoyed their leisure time, there were two that didn't Baatar hadn't really been sober the last two days, he hadn't gotten completely drunk, just enough where his brain wasn't functioning up to its normal standards. But it wasn't like he was working with dangerous tools all he was doing was staring at blueprints and project ideas all day. Meanwhile his other half wasn't doing that great as well. Kuvira hadn't been feeling that well, she had been feeling sick these last two days. Morning sickness was starting to set in, and so was the fatigue, she felt zapped of all her energy at noon. Most food made her feel nauseous tea sometimes made her feel a little better but not by much.

Outside Baatar stared at the horizon it was dusk the last rays of sunlight hung low in the sky, bathing everything in a golden hue. The scenery reminded him of a day not so long ago, around six weeks ago.

_About six weeks ago Baatar was enjoying some down time, after many month of hard work he had finally gotten some time to relax, currently he was reading Republic City's newspaper catching up on the latest news. Cabbage Corp's profits were down Future Industries was crushing them in sales, the PlatypusBears had won their probending tourment moving them to the championship, crime was going down, something about that idiot Prince Wu. Other than that there wasn't much going on, setting the paper aside Baatar moved to the balcony, the sun was setting its golden rays washed over the city it made Yue bay sparkle and shine. Moving back indoors, Baatar grabbed a book and made for the bed, arranging the pillows so he was comfortable he began reading. _

_Hours pasted the sun had set and night had fallen, laying the book on his chest, Baatar closed his eyes just for a minute they needed a rest. He was half conscious when he felt a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, Baatar met Kuvira's dark green eyes she was straddling him. _

"_What are you doing in bed so early its only 9:30."_

"_I'm just resting my eyes."_

"_Yeah I've heard that one before." _

"_No really I was just resting my eyes." Baatar said as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Why what you doing?"_

"_Mmm nothing."_

"_Did you want to do something?"Baatar said as his lips brushed against her moving to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. _

"_Not really." _

"_No well then alright." Baatar said leaning back into the pillows. _

"_Don't stop." Kuvira pouted when she felt Baatar pull away from her. _

"_But I thought you…" Baatar was cut off as Kuvira's lips crashed onto his, her hand grabbed at his belt unbuckling it tossing it on the floor. Clawing at his tunic she pulled on it, she wanted it off now. Breaking their heated kiss Baatar raised his arms allowing her toss his tunic on the floor. His hands went to her waist removing her belt, slipping his hands under her tunic; he moved his hands up her sides bringing the fabric with him. Slowly a pile of their clothes lay forgotten on the floor, that night they pour their passion, need and want into each other after having denied themselves private time for too long it felt good to feel the intimate connection being as one. They stayed up late through the night; it was early morning when they fell asleep. Marks of their night together would be covered by the uniforms, for him it was the many scratches he had, while she had hickies on her neck and bruises marked on her inner thighs._

Baatar remembered that night fondly it was rare they got to be together anymore, and it dawned on him, that was the night they had unintentionally created a new life. A life they had created out of the love they had for each other and yet here he was being distance and cold to her. He wasn't being fair to her at all, it wasn't her fault_, just go to her, go tell your sorry and hope she forgives for even suggesting to end the precious life she carried inside. Come on Baatar stop being a jerk, stop being a coward just go to her, she's going to need you more now than ever._ The voice in his head said to him.

Two days later he still couldn't do it, he couldn't face her he was being a coward. The airship picking up his parents and brothers had messaged in; they would be here in the morning to take them to the reeducation camp.

It was late at night when Suyin woke to the sound of the train door opening, looking up she saw her oldest son walk in. But there was something off about him; it was like he was in a trance, he stumbled his way over to her cell and fell to his knees. Her motherly instinct took over, sure Baatar had done things she and her husband had not approved of, but he was still her son, her firstborn.

"Baatar Junior?" Suyin moved closer to the bars, closer to him and she realized why he seemed out of it. She would smell the alcohol on his breath and spotted the half empty bottle in his hand. Her husband and other sons were up, they stared at the two.

"Baatar Jr. what's wrong?" Her son lifted his hand and met her gaze, his eyes shined with unshed tears. She had never known him to do this. "What is it what happened?"

"I…I really messed up." His voice barely above a whisper, "I really screwed mommy and don't…know if I can fix." Tears flowed free from his eyes bringing the bottle to his lips. Su quickly swiped it out of his grasp.

"What did you mess up?" Was this it; was this the turning point for Baatar was he coming to his senses about the Earth Empire? She urged him to tell her what he had screwed up but he just kept repeating he had messed up.

"Is this about Kuvira?" She tried a new angle.

"No it's not about Kuvira." Su was shocked there was spite in his voice when he said her name. "It's about what I did, I've done something terrible, I messed up." Her son gripped the bars to her cell and cried, Su reached her hands out giving him comfort, sharing a worried glance with her husband what was going on? Baatar Jr. continued to weep then he pulled away and left, Su called for her son to come back but he didn't. In his eyes she saw he was hurting and confused, he was lost and she couldn't do anything.

Morning came the airship arrived to pick up the Beifongs, Su spotted her eldest son, he looked terrible dark bags hung under his eyes, hair was disheveled. She wondered if he remembered last night. Farther behind him she spotted Kuvira, Su noted that Kuvira didn't look well herself, she looked pale dark circles were also under eyes as well. Something had happened between the two, a rift had come between them. The door to the airship closed and that was the last Su saw of her son for a while.

The airship disappeared from sight, Baatar turned back to the train, keeping his head down, Baatar walked to get on he stopped when he was side by side with Kuvira.

"I can't." He said before walking away.

"You can't what Baatar." Kuvira said as she followed him onto the train. "Baatar stop." She commanded but he didn't listen. Quickening her pace, Kuvira moved in front of him grabbing his upper arm to stop him. Meeting his eyes, Baatar jerked out of her grasp, he shoved her against the train wall his hands on her upper arms. Their face so close his exhale was her inhale, "I'm sorry Kuvira, I can't do this." Dropping his arms, Baatar took a step back and turned moving down the train.

Kuvira watched his receding form; she left so alone, was he leaving her just like everyone else had?

**Alright that's it for now don't worry it will get better but it has to get a little worse before it's going to get better. Don't forget to leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kuvira stared aimlessly out the window, watching as the scenery zipped by. Her confrontation with Baatar had left her reeling. What exactly did he mean he _just can't, _can't what be here for her when she really needed him, he can't be a father to their baby, he can't be with her anymore or what, what was he saying? This is not what she planned, a child not now, sure down the road when the Empire was stable enough it didn't constantly need her. And when she and Baatar had gotten married and were on better terms with his family. Maybe Baatar was right, maybe she should end it, end her pregnancy… no, no she couldn't think about her and Baatar, their baby, right now the Earth Empire had to come first. She had to get her mind off her personal problems and working was what she needed to distract her.

Today they would be stopping at one of the states; this state was one of the wealthier state and had easily signed over to the Empire so one problems would arise when they stopped. Here they would be picking up the necessary supplies for their stay at the secluded location where the engineers would begin making use of the domes from Zaofu. The hours ticked by and Kuvira tirelessly continued on working, Zhu Li had brought her lunch which she nibbled at. The trained had long since come to a stop; day had given away to night when Kuvira finally pushed away from her desk. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to bed but she figured she needed to eat first, if not for herself than for her baby.

Kuvira made her way off the train but stopped when something caught her eye. Moving to the window she saw two figures heading towards town. She instantly recognized Baatar's figure and the woman, she was the only female engineer what was her names again? Mia..Nia…Tia… no it was Jia. Kuvira narrowed her eyes in suspicion where were they going just the two of them?

Baatar walked away from Kuvira he just couldn't talk to her right now because he had a massive headache and he would have probably made things worse again. He couldn't recall all of the events of last night, he remembered small pieces but that was all. Baatar needed to have his head clear before he went to talk to her, talk to her like the two adults that they were, even though he hadn't been acting like one. For the majority of the train ride, Baatar slept in a chair that was in the lounge. When he woke up it was late afternoon outside, but he felt much better he figured he needed to get some work done so he went to the lab. Where he remained until the train had stopped and it was night outside.

"Baatar?" a woman's voice called to him.

Looking up he met Jia's eyes she was the only female engineer, "Yes?"

"Why don't you take a break and come have dinner with me and some of the other engineers?"

"No you go ahead I'll get something later."

"Oh come on Baatar you have been working tirelessly the past few days you need a break." She said as she moved closer to him, "You know when you work on something for so long your brain stops working. So common take a break let your mind rest for a little while, your work is still going to be here when you come back."

Baatar carefully pondered over her words, he came to the conclusion that she was right, "Alright let's go have dinner. The pair walked down the halls of the train and stepped off making their way to the restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, it was a nice causal dinning Baatar and Jia joined the other engineers. Baatar fully enjoyed himself he listened to the others talk about some of their funniest moments from their childhood and why the joined Kuvira's cause in reuniting the Earth Nation. After dinner the group went to a bar to drink, Baatar opted not to have anything he had, had enough of being intoxicated. So instead he watch as the other offices drank and became tipsy.

Baatar at back and watched his engineers dance, his thoughts wandered to Kuvira, he wondered what she was doing right now. Looking at the time piece on the wall, he saw it wasn't that late yet she would probably still be up, he had to talk to her tonight, he had put this off long enough, it was time to stop avoiding Kuvira. Standing up Baatar left the bar walking back to the train, it was a nice cool night the moon shone brightly the stars danced in the night sky. Before entering the train, Baatar looked skyward and saw a shooting star, it gave him an idea that shooting star to build a canon for the spirit vines. Quickly going to his lab, he wanted to write this down before he forgot.

Unbeknownst to Baatar, Kuvira had followed the two she felt a stab of jealousy in her heart when she saw him walk away with Jia. Kuvira made sure she wasn't spotted or heard by the two and followed them to the restaurant where they met up with the other engineers. Here she watched as Baatar enjoyed himself he laugh and smiled. He was happy but was he happy because he wasn't with her? It made her heart ache watching him; she wanted that back, she wanted him back and in that moment she made a decision.

Kuvira made her way back to the train her appetite forgotten, in the privacy of her and Baatar's compartment, Kuvira slumped down against the wall hugging herself, she knew what had to be done. All she had to do was wait until the dead of night to do it, she didn't want anyone to know, because what she was about to do was heavily frowned upon. Midnight was approaching she needed to get going if she wanted this over before morning, picking herself off the floor, Kuvira removed her uniform and pulled on casual clothes. She had to ensure no one spotted her this was her secret that she would never tell anyone about.

Kuvira quietly made her way off the train carefully passing the guards on watch and through the town and into the small forest that lay to the east. In the darkness she searched for the plant, the plant was parasitic it sucked the water and nutrients from its host or in this case certain trees. The plant had many uses and was used for decoration but tonight it would serve her purpose in her unforgivable deed. Luckily for her she knew what type of tree grew this plant, back in Zaofu she had been required to take a How to Survive off the land class, the class taught her what plants you could and couldn't eat which were helpful and which were harmful. At the time she had found the class to be pointless but now she was somewhat glad for it. After five minutes of searching she found what she was looking for, grabbing a handful, Kuvira stuffed the plant into her pocket and made hast back to the train.

Once in her rooms, she prepared some tea for herself, in a high enough dose the plant would cause what she felt was needed. The water boiled, pouring it into the cup, Kuvira dropped the plant into the steaming cup and waited. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she would be doing this to herself, to her unborn baby. She imaged a time where Baatar would have been thrilled to learn of her pregnancy, a time where she would walk down the aisle her soldiers, Su and her family there happy as could be with her marriage to her love, a time where her child would be born into a loving family not into this broken world. But that dream was gone and shattered there wasn't anything left, her world was collapsing this is not what she wanted.

Kuvira justified her actions of ending the little life that grew inside of her, this was not the right time, the Earth Empire had to come first, this was for the best, it had to be done, and this was in the best interest of everyone.

With a shaking hand Kuvira brought the cup to her lips and began to drink.

**Alright that's it for now sorry it's so short, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Baatar only meant to quickly jot down his idea but he ended up starting a new blueprint for it. He only pulled away when he heard a commotion going on down the hall. Poking his head of the door, he saw some of the other engineers staggering back to their rooms turning back into the lab, Baatar stopped under the door way, Kuvira, shoot how had he gotten absorbed into his work again. Berating himself, Baatar walked to his shared compartment with Kuvira, he would silently peek in if she was asleep he would wait until tomorrow to talk if she was still up well he would see how it went.

As quietly as he could Baatar slid the compartment door open, he looked around it was dark only a solitary light shone in the dark. Taking in his surroundings, Baatar noticed the bed was freshly made, where was Kuvira? Closing the door Baatar moved further into the room, he looked around nothing seemed out of place. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a crunch under his foot, flipping on a light, Baatar squatted down. It was a broken tea cup, the floor around it was wet and something green lay in the middle of the soaked spot. Picking up the object Baatar felt his heart drop into his stomach; he knew exactly what this plant could do. His mother had made him familiarize himself with plants since he was always eating them as a young boy.

_Oh spirits Kuvira what've I had done to you, _he knew this was his fault he had told her to get rid of it and now she had. A thump caught his attention it came from the bathroom with a heavy heart Baatar reached the door and prepared to open it, he tried to brace himself to what he would find inside, but nothing could even prepare him for what he had expected to find inside.

With a shaking hand Kuvira brought the cup to her lips and began to drink, she held the hot liquid in her mouth, _just one really upset stomach and it was over,_ but she hesitated, her heart was pounding in her chest but that wasn't the only sound she heard. Along with her own heart beat was another faster one, Kuvira had unconsciously placed her free hand over the spot where her child grew. She hesitated, she couldn't bring herself to swallow, she just couldn't, dropping the cup in her hand, Kuvira rushed to the bathroom spitting the tea into the sink. Turning on the tap, Kuvira cupped water into her hands bringing it to her lips, she swished the water around in her mouth getting the taste out of her mouth.

Her stomach flipped, she was going to be sick moving to the toilet, Kuvira emptied the contents of her stomach. Flushing the toilet Kuvira sat back her hands wrapped around her middle she just couldn't bring herself to end her baby's life she loved her little one the moment she felt her child's heart start beating. How could she have brought herself so close to ending it all, feeling bile rise in her throat Kuvira scooted back over to the toilet and threw up again. As she flushed the toilet again she heard to outer door open, "Baatar," Kuvira knew he was the only one that would dare come in without knocking first, she moved to stand, too fast, a wave dizziness brought her crashing to the ground. She lay curled up in fetal position her head pounding.

"Kuvira?" Baatar asked when he pulled open the door to the bathroom, he found his fiancée curled up on the floor. "Kuvira are you alright?" Baatar knelt down next to her feeling her forehead, she felt a little warm. Grabbing a washcloth he ran it under cold water and dabbed her face with it. He stopped when Kuvira pulled herself into a sitting position, she punched him in the chest repeatedly, He saw her wavering, tears welled in her eyes, punches became less forceful before she wrapped her hands around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Baatar wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer letting her cry.

Despite what she was feeling towards him right now, it felt good to be in his arms again. "Why I don't understand you…you left me and I really needed you Baatar." Kuvira mumbled into his chest.

"I know, I am so sorry, there are no words to express how much I deeply regret my actions and words that night you told me you were pregnant."

"Why were you so mad when I told you?" Kuvira said as she pushed herself away from Baatar wiping away a stray tear.

His eyes flickered to the floor then back to her, he felt ashamed, "I was tired and nothing seemed to be going right, I felt like a failure and then you told me and it was just a little too much to handle that night."

"And when you said you can't what did you mean?"

"I spent that last couple of days drunk Kuvira, I couldn't talk to you because I knew if I did then I would have only made things worse for us."

"Drunk why?" Kuvira knew Baatar wasn't a big drinker.

"I didn't want to think anymore, it was too hard so I got drunk to be numb." Baatar reached his hand out to caress Kuvira's cheek. "After I walked on you, I regretted it immediately I really wanted to right back to you."

"What stopped you?"

"I don't know, stubbornness, being a jerk, stupidity."

Kuvira leaned against him again, this was good they were finally talking things through but still there was much they needed to discuss. There was one question Kuvira really wanted to ask Baatar but was hesitant she didn't know what he would say. Baatar rested his chin on the top of Kuvira's head he was glad things were going to get better; he really wanted to ask if she went through with it but didn't know if he had the heart to bring that up. The pair stayed on the bathroom floor enjoying the other one's company and embrace after days spent apart. Baatar gently combed his fingers through Kuvira's hair. Kuvira let her eyes close, her mind was slowly shutting down, her body giving into sleep.

"I tried to terminate the pregnancy." Baatar paused then resumed combing his fingers through her hair. "But I couldn't do it."

"I know, I'm sorry you felt like you had to do that, that I drove you that decision."

"How do you feel about this…about our baby?" Kuvira didn't meet his eyes, she didn't want to see a disappointed expression.

"I've always wanted a family with you, I guess we're just getting one early than expected, I'm happy, it's an unexpected surprise Kuvira, but it's a good one." Kuvira tilted her head so she was looking at him, she had to be sure. She could bear to face another fight with Baatar, "Really?"

"Really, I promise Kuvira I'm never going to leave you I love you and I'll love our child." Baatar said and as if making his point he leaned his head down and kissed her, he felt her smile against his lips. Breaking apart Baatar stood, "Come let's go to bed." He said as he pulled Kuvira up. Walking into the other room, Kuvira got into bed while Baatar cleaned up the mess on the floor and dumped the contents of the tea pot down the drain. He had come so close to losing it all, his fiancé, his child, his family, he would not be making that same mistake again.

Changing out of his uniform and into pajamas, Baatar climbed into bed next to Kuvira, once settled he wrapped an arm around Kuvira's waist and pulled her closer to him. It was the first night that they both had gotten a proper sleep. It was late morning when Kuvira and Baatar woke, they spent the first few waking minutes laying in bed before reluctantly pulling themselves out of the warm bed. The two prepared for the day ahead, Kuvira stood in front of the mirror putting the final touches on her uniform. Looking in the mirrors reflection, Kuvira moved her eyes over to Baatar where he sat on the bed pulling on his boots. Standing Baatar walked over to Kuvira wrapping his arms around her. "What you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what are we going to do when people find out who know about the pregnancy and what is this going to mean for the Empire?"

Baatar thought for a minute he didn't know the answer, "Well we have a few months before you start showing so that gives us some time and as for Empire we'll figure something out, we always do, just one step at a time." Kuvira allowed herself to lean against Baatar, there were some many uncertainties in their future right now but as Baatar had said they would figure it out as long as they had each other.

Things were going to get tougher for them down the road but for now they had some time before they had to decide what they were going to do, there was no easy solution. But whatever they chose Kuvira wanted her and Baatar's child to grow up in a safe and happy world.

**That's it for now, see things got better don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Days were blurring together, Baatar was busier than ever, production of the cannon was underway. He was needed to oversee the building and to guide the other engineers, so time he got with Kuvira was minimal his work demanded all of his time. Though he did try his best to get away from work to spend time with her, but there were many times that he just couldn't get away. After a month of constant day and night work, tempers were running high, lack of sleep made eveyone irritable. Little things would set someone off causing verbal fights to break out, one day it turned nasty. An accidental shove became an argument with pushing and shoving, which turned into fighting. Baatar signed in exasperation before standing up to stop the fighting. He got jostled and shoved around before he too snapped, pushing men apart, Baatar order everyone to take the rest of the day off and come back the next and not to have a repeat of the disgraceful behavior tomorrow.

As the engineers filed out, Baatar flopped back down into his seat pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You want to get something to eat?" Baatar looked up to see Jia, "Sure why not." He answered.

"Great." She said as she took his hands in hers pulling him to his feet. The two walked over to dining area. Baatar and Jia sat down at a table in the corner and ate in comfortable silence. As they ate, Baatar studied Jia, she was taller than Kuvira by a few inches, she was pretty, her eyes were a light blue, and her hair was a light brown. Jia had soft features; she was easy to get along with which is partly why he had agreed to have lunch with her. "What are you thinking about?" Jia asked she must have caught him staring.

"I'm just thinking about how you are still functioning normally when the others were at each other's throats." Baatar replied.

A small graced Jia's lips, "Well when I was a teenager I'd always see how long I could stay up, plus I think I'm so tired that I don't even feel tired anymore."

Baatar chuckled, "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Curiosity, I wanted to see how long I could go without sleep, the longest I've been without sleep is ten days, at day ten I just sort of collapsed."

"Collapsed?"

"Yep I just walking in the halls of school one day and went down, when I woke up my parents weren't too thrilled, they forbade me to do it again but I didn't listen."

"Never knew you to be so rebellious Jia." Baatar smirked.

"Ha that's hardly what I would call rebellious, what about you, didn't you go through so rebel phase of your life?"

"No not really I was always a calm child." Jia raised an eyebrow at him. "What you don't believe me?"

"So you're telling me that you never did anything remotely rebellious, I would have thought you would have one or two stories about doing something wild especially growing up Kuvira."

Chuckling Baatar leaned in closer to Jia, "Ha Kuvira, to tell you the truth when my mother brought her home I wasn't too thrilled about it. At first I thought she was just going to be around for a short period of time but them my mother said Kuvira would be staying for an indefinite amount of time I threw a tantrum."

"A tantrum?"

"Yep the whole screaming, tears, rolling on the floor, not one of my better moments especially since my crying made my other siblings cry as well, it was a hectic day for my parents."

"But then you came around right?" Jia said as she rested her chin on her right palm.

"Well no, actually it took me eight years to warm up to Kuvira and accept that she was going to be around, and in those first few years I made it abundantly clear that I did not want her around."

Jia laughed, "Shut up Jia." Baatar said before laughing himself.

"Sorry it's just hard to image that you not liking Kuvira, since you are engaged to her."

"Yeah well that was when I was young and dumb, but I see your point because we are engaged and she's pr…" Baatar caught himself before spilling the secret of their impending partenhood.

"She's?" Jia prompt.

He had to think carefully of his words the was going to say, " She's pretty fun to be around once you get to know her." Baatar hoped that Jia wouldn't question him further, luckily for him she didn't, and the two fell back into comfortable silence and resumed eating. Baatar took a sip of his tea, closing his eyes as the warm liquid hit his lips. The sound of a giggle caused Baatar to look around he saw the Jia had moved from her seat and was not kneeling next to him. He felt has her hand brushed against his taking the cup from his hand. Looking down at his front, Baatar realized that he had zoned out spilling tea down his front.

"Well that's embarrassing." Baatar said his checks redden a bit.

"Don't worry no one is around." Jia said as she pressed some napkins to his chest, "It just tea so it should come right out." Baatar stared at Jia as she worked on getting the front of his uniform dry, she was close enough he could smell the faint trace of her perfume. Her eyes locked with his and he felt himself leaning down closer and closer until he felt his lips against hers. His hand brushed across her cheek moving to entangle his fingers in her hair. Her kiss was soft and sweet so gently unlike Kuv…

"Baatar, Sir?" Baatar blinked a couple of times looking around, it was still just two of them, "What happened?"

"Um…well you kind of got a dazed look and your eyes got glassy." Jia responded.

"So nothing happened?"

"No." She looked confused. "I think the lack sleep has gotten to you Baatar, why don't you got take a nap." Baatar nodded and the two left the dining hall and went their separate ways. As he walked to his quarters he wondered why he had imaged that he had kissed Jia, sure she was a nice woman and very easy to get along with but he didn't like her in that way. Shaking his head Baatar pushed from his mind, entering his quarters, he flopped down on the bed on his back and was instantly asleep.

**XXXXX**

The past month had been uneventful for Kuvira, most of her days where filled with reading reports on how the states were doing and sitting in weekly updates. It was late in the afternoon and Kuvira was making her way back to her personal quarters, she had just come a meeting which was mainly Commander Jung talking. Pushing the door open, Kuvira spotted Baatar sprawled out on the bed fast asleep fully dressed. Shaking her head in amusement, Kuvira walked over to the bed and removed his boots and glasses. She unclipped his belt, pulling it off, she noticed that the front of his uniform was wet; somehow she managed to pull that off his body as well all without him waking up. Bringing the fabric to her nose, Kuvira inhaled, it was just tea she took it to Zhu Li to be cleaned.

Sitting at the desk, Kuvira began her work, an hour later, she stood up to stretch. As she sat back down, Kuvira glanced over at Baatar's sleeping form, she felt tempted to join him. It was always around this time of day when she felt she needed a nap. Her eyes flicked to the paperwork on the desk and then back to Baatar. Against her better judgment, she decided that her work could wait; taking off her uniform, Kuvira crawled onto the bed curling into Baatar's side and closed her eyes.

The sound of someone banging on the door woke both Kuvira and Baatar. Grumbling, Kuvira got off the bed, metal bent the door open, "What?" she snapped.

"Apologies Great Uniter, but we have received word that the state of Si has been overrun by bandits." The private said.

"Alert General Song and have him gather troops I want to leave in the next half hour." The private saluted and quickly left. Kuvira scrambled to get ready herself; she pulled her uniform back on, and moved to redo her hair. Staring at her reflection, Kuvira felt satisfied that nothing was out of place, she moved towards the door but stopped when she felt Baatar's hand grip her arm.

"Be careful Kuvira." Baatar said worry etched into his features.

"Yeah, ok." Kuvira said dismissively she needed to get going, pulling away, Baatar tightened his grip on her.

"I mean it Kuvira be careful." His eyes hardened a little.

"Ok Baatar, I need to go." She removed his hand from her arm hastily exiting the room. Baatar watched her leave; he was always worried when she went out alone, now more than ever.

**XXXXX**

Kuvira jerked awake instinctively reaching for Baatar only to remember he wasn't there. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind but was fading away; she felt pain shoot through her body. Stilling, she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, relief washed over her upon realizing it was just her left side. The bandits had been swiftly dealt with, with minor injuries to both sides. But with all the boulders flying around, one had hit her, knocking her down, taking her breath away. Baatar's words had come rushing back to her _be careful _at the time she had ignored him, now she understood, he wasn't just worried about her out fighting rebels. Kuvira laid back down pulling the covers up, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep tonight.

It was seven at night when the train pulled up to the platform, while the troops went to the dining hall, Kuvira walked to her personal quarters, passing the dining hall, she stopped. Looking around she spotted the engineers but, where was Baatar? And Jia where was she as well? Brow furrowing, Kuvira turned on her heel heading towards the lab; she hadn't taken more than ten steps when she spotted Baatar walking alone. Now she felt silly for thinking…thinking…well she didn't even know why she thought that. She knew Baatar would never do that to her. Quickening her pace, Kuvira caught up to Baatar.

"Kuvira? Are you injured?" Was the first thing that came out of Baatar's mouth.

"No I'm fine." She lied there was no need to worry him; after all it was just a bruise.

"I'm glad, so how'd it go in Si?" Baatar asked, as he and Kuvira continued walking to their quarters, while she told him about the rebels.

"Anyways how's your work been going?" Kuvira asked as she sat next to Baatar on the couch.

"It's going fine the external structure is coming along nicely." Baatar said as he spread his papers and scrolls out.

"But." Kuvira knew there was something more.

"But we're having problems with the internal structure, today we tested the power not all the sectors lit up even rewiring, one sector that was working would go out and it's just a….I don't know I think tomorrow I'm going to have to take everything out and start over."

"Are you sure that' that only option?"

"Yeah it looks like it..." Baatar trailed off, riffling through his many papers crossing things off trying to figure out the problem with the power because he really didn't want to start all over with rewiring. But it looked like that was the only solution, sighing, Baatar tossed his pen on top of the mountain of papers. Looking at the clock, it wasn't too late he wondered… no, no, ever since the incident in the cafeteria with Jia, he had felt a little confused. Baatar didn't know why he would have imaged kissing her; they had worked together for the past three years as acquaintances. Glancing over at Kuvira, he felt slightly guilty and ashamed for allowing himself to linger on something that didn't even happen. Focusing back on his work, Baatar went over every current project that was going on, he didn't want to have anymore setbacks.

Feeling that he was at a decent stopping point, Baatar gathered his work in a pile setting it aside for the night. Standing he made his way over to the dresser beginning to change into this night clothes. "Coming to bed?" He called over his shoulder. "Kuvira?" He asked again when he didn't get a response. Turning around, he saw that she was asleep, her head laid down on the desk.

"Kuvira." Baatar shook her shoulder, "Kuvira wake up." She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, "Come on let's get you to bed." Kuvira pushed away from the desk, standing indicating that she was awake enough to undress herself. She was able to pull her tunic off but stopped, as discreetly as she could, Kuvira, peered over at Baatar, he had his back to her good. Pulling the tunic off, Kuvira felt her tank top come up a little.

"What's that?" Kuvira froze, shoot Baatar had seen. "Nothing." She quickly pulled the hem of her tank top down. But Baatar didn't believe her, crossing the room, he pulled her shirt back up. Sucking in a breath as he saw the black and purple bruise, "Kuvira you told you weren't injured."

"It's just a bruise Baatar, nothing serious." She avoided his gazed.

"Did you have a healer look at this? What if one of your ribs is broken are fractured?" Baatar continued to ramble on.

Having enough Kuvira cut him off, "I'm fine." He continued to semi-glare at her, trying a different tactic, "We're fine Baatar." His expression softened at her next words, his hand slide from her side to her stomach where her fingers interlaced with his, over the spot where their child was growing.

Softening his tone, "Ok, do you want some ice for that?"

Shaking her head in response, "No, I just want to go to bed, I'm tired."

"Alirght." Baatar complied, the two settled down arranging themselves comfortably and falling asleep.

The next morning, Kuvira woke to find Baatar gone once again, oddly she felt a little disappointed, the most time she had spent with Baatar was when they were both asleep and usually he was gone when she woke up. Getting out of bed, Kuvira, showered and dressed, walking out of the room, she sensed something was wrong. Troops were being draw to one spot, the engineer area. Walking in the direction of everyone else, Kuvira spotted Zhu Li hastily approaching her.

"What's going on?" Kuvira demanded, she had a bad feeling.

Bowing slightly Zhu Li began, "Great Uniter there's been an accident."Her heart skipped a beat,

_Baatar._

XXXXX

Sorry of the delay, hoped you all like chapter 5 don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking, Baatar untangled his limbs from Kuvira, being careful not to wake her. As silently as he could Baatar opened his dresser draw pulling out his clothes for the day. Tiptoeing across the room Baatar pulled the door open, stepping out into the dark chill of the early morning. The engineer made his way through the sleeping camp and to the communal bathroom. Turning the nozzle of the shower on, Baatar stepped under the cold spray of water. The shock of the sudden coldness helped Baatar become fully awake. Satisfied he was clean Baatar exited the shower and dressed. Looking to the clock he saw that it was almost five. Leaving the bathroom he headed to the lab. Ahead of him the other engineers were slowly trickling in. They knew today was going to be a long day but a necessary one. Beginning their work, electrical panels were pulled out and wires separated into the proper groups.

The first rays of daylight streamed through the windows, along with the sun came Zhu Li with a tray of breakfast and coffee. Mumbled thanks were given as people munched down on their food washing it down with the caffeinated drink. After the short break work resumed already a third of the panels were out but, there was still a long way to go. Deciding that not everyone had to work on extracting panels, Baatar order half the group to start rewiring. Blueprints were pulled to double check were everything went there would be no mistakes made this time. Glancing around the room Baatar was more than pleased to see everyone working diligently despite the early start.

Glancing to the young man next to him, he saw him beginning to wire the wrong wires together. "No don't!" Baatar yelled as he pushed the younger man out of the way. But it was too late; the wires had been fused together. Baatar felt himself flying backwards slamming against a hard surface. He felt a searing pain in his head, he was unconscious before he crumpled on the ground. Coming around slowly Baatar fluttered his eyes open. He tried to sitting up but his body hurt too much when he tried. Everything hurt, he couldn't tell where he was injured the most breathing was hard. His breath came in shallow gasps, the smell of smoke rushed through his nose. Baatar knew he needed to get out of the building there were some many hazards inside that could trigger another disastrous event. Black spots started to fill his vision, Jia swam into his sight. There was blood running down her face he saw her lips moving but couldn't hear what she was saying. The darkness was dragging him back into its pit. The last thought on his mind before he was engulfed in blackness was of Kuvira and of the child he was never going to hold.

**XXXX**

Kuvira pushed her way through the gathered crowed making her way to the front. Many of the troops didn't even realize the Great Uniter was there; their eyes were glued to the disaster that was unfolding at the lab. Upon reaching the front, Kuvira saw the flashing red emergency lights and the flicker of orange flames through the screen of smoke that had gathered at the windows. Engineers were being hauled of the building, some on stretchers other leaning heavily on healers all being led to the infirmary. There was one person that Kuvira was specifically looking for, Baatar, but she didn't see him. Her eyes wildly scanned the faces of the injured, where was he, where was Baatar? She felt anxiety rising in her chest. Kuvira felt her throat tightening the string of tears burned at the back of her eyes. No she couldn't do that not here, not now, not in from of her army. Crying was a sign of weakness, she wouldn't allow them to see her weak and vulnerable. Giving one final swept, Kuvira set off toward the infirmary navigating her way through the sea of soldiers.

"What are all of you standing around for? Get back to work." She commanded as she swiftly passed the crowd. The troops were quick to disperse they could pick on their leader's agitation.

The hospital was a flurry of activity healers and nurses were rushing from patient to patient. Kuvira moved down the row of beds each had an injured scientist with healers attending them. But still she didn't see Baatar, the farther down she went the more she started to panic. Reaching the end of the line, Kuvira could feel herself starting to shake. On the last bed was Jia, Jia maybe she knew where Baatar was.

"Jia where's Baatar?" Her voice was starting to crack. The other women stared blankly at the Great Uniter. She opened her mouth a couple of times as if she was going to say something. No words came out Jia continued to stare.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuvira addressed the healer tending to Jia.

"She's in a bit of shock Great Uniter."

"Do you know where Baatar is?" She was on the edge of a panic attack.

"No I don't I'm sorry Great Uniter." The healer avoided Kuvira's gaze returning to her work on Jia's wrist.

Kuvira turned on her heel in frustration how could no one know where her fiancé was? Down the row of beds Kuvira spotted two doctors arguing. The older of the two stopped working on his patient and disappeared through a set of doors. The younger one took over the work on the patient. Kuvira followed the doctor through the doors, she wasn't prepared to what she found on the other side.

Zhu Li quietly followed the Great Uniter to the infirmary. She watched from a distance as Kuvira searched for Baatar. Oh yes she watched Kuvira from the shadows waiting for her opportunity to strike and bring an end to her. Zhu Li was a smart woman after all and knew that messing with the spirit vines was terribly wrong and dangerous. For a woman who stood strong and fearless, her mask was starting to crack and Baatar was the key, the key to her downfall, her one weakness. But Zhu Li sensed that wasn't her only weakness something had changed in Kuvira over the last few weeks. Many times when Zhu Li brought Kuvira lunch, she would find her asleep which was very atypical. Zhu Li knew very well that the Great Uniter didn't just succumb to sleep that easily especially when there was work to be done. Whatever this other weakness was Zhu Li would find it and use it against Kuvira as well it was only a matter of watching and waiting.

**XXXXX**

Dr. Ping heard of the explosion at the lab and was preparing for the influx of patients. He was ready to put his medical skills to use but he wasn't prepared when the emergency response team brought in Baatar. He stood frozen looking at the second in command. Baatar was a mess blood was seeping through is uniform, pieces of metal were sticking out of him and his breathing sounded really labored.

"Doctor what do you do want to do?" A nurse said time was not on their side right now.

"Umm…." Ping was a bit lost.

"Doctor." The nursed snapped.

"Right umm access all injuries and cut off his uniform, I'll be right back." Ping left the room ignoring the protest of the nurse. He needed Dr. Jang he was the older doctor so he figured Jang could handle this better than he could. Ping didn't want to be responsible for anything that could possibly happen to the second in command. He knew that if Baatar died he would face the wrath of the Great Uniter and she would probably have his head as well. Pushing through the doors Ping saw Jang stitching up one of the many injured patients.

"What is it?" Jang snapped he didn't have time to hold the younger man's hand.

"It's my patient I need you to take him." Ping said timidly.

"I'm busy and I know you are fully capable to handle it yourself." Jang continued to suturing. "What are you doing still standing around there are patients that need us and yours as well you should be in their helping the man." Jang paused in his work looking up at Ping the man seemed nervous. "Who is it?"

"It's Baatar."

"Oh you are kidding me you need to get right back in there." Jang commanded but then it dawned on him of course Ping what a coward. "So you want me take him because you're afraid of what the Great Uniter will do to you if something happens to her fiancé."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Spirits you're unbelievable, I'll take him only because the longer we stand here the more time we are wasting. You will look after every single person here make sure nothing happens and give them all a small sedative. They're all going to need some rest after this ordeal." Jang quickly walked through the doors taking off his gloves and putting new ones on.

"Talk to me what's going on?" Jang said as he pushed through the room where Baatar was. One of the nurses started listing off all the damages but stopped his eyes locked on the person behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the Great Uniter, turning back to his work at hand he snapped at the nurse, "Continue."

"Right." The nurse began again.

"Doctor he's waking up." Another nurse said. Jang started asking questions do you know where you are? Do you know what happened? Do you know your name? What hurts the most?

Kuvira stood petrified she had found Baatar. Many healers and nurse stood over him the glow of blue filled the room. Her eyes scanned his body, his uniform had been cut away and flung on the floor. Metal protruded from his abdomen bruises were already forming. Forcing herself to move Kuvira walked over to Baatar's left side the nurses and healers scooted over for her.

"Shit bloods filling up his right lung I need a chest tube and scalpel right now." Jang ordered. "Kuvira hold his hand this is going to hurt."

Taking his hand in hers Kuvira looked to the doctor, "Can't you give him something for the pain?"

"Nope we don't have time to wait for it to kick in." Addressing a healer, "You there hand me that cloth. Jang took the cloth and shoved it in Baatar's mouth, "Bit down when you feel pain." Groaning in pain Baatar tightened his grip on her hand and bit down on the cloth when he felt his skin being torn open. Kuvira briefly glanced up to see a tube sticking out of Baatar's side blood flowing out of it. All of a sudden she felt really sick and dizzy Baatar's hand went slack in hers.

"How's his head any brain swelling?" Jang asked when he was finished with the chest tube.

"No, his head is fine just a minor concussion."

"He just lost concussions."

"He has some internal bleeding." Another added. "There's a piece of metal lodged inside it's just barely hit his liver."

"Prep him for surgery right now."

Kuvira stood back as they took Baatar away Jang came up to her having her sign a consent form before leaving the room himself. She stood alone in the room looking around, there was so much blood. Rushing out of the room, Kuvira ducked into the nearest bathroom locking the door behind her. Gripping the edge of the toilet she violently threw up. She continued vomiting until she was just dry heaving. Sitting back Kuvira felt hot, she skin was clammy, her armor felt heavy, and she was shaking. Her heart was beating fast, breaths coming in short. Kuvira bent her armor off kicking it away and undid her uniform discarding it on the floor. Bring her knees to her chest, Kuvira rocked back and forth she was hyperventilating tears streaming down her face. She thought of all the worst case scenarios, permanently damaged, memory loss not remembering her anymore, paralyzed and death. She couldn't image her life without him by her side. If he died she would be all alone again, he had stuck by her through everything. She knew she couldn't face the rest of her pregnancy without him or even raise their child as a single mother. Kuvira knew she needed to calm herself down Baatar was in capable hands and too much stress could cause a miscarriage. She couldn't even imagine losing her baby and finance on the same day. Shakily she drew in deep breaths trying to bring her breathing back to normal. The hyperventilating was subsiding, her heart was beating at its normal pace again.

Kuvira wiped away the last remaining tears but stayed on the floor. She wasn't ready to leave the privacy of the bathroom just yet. Part of Kuvira wished that this was just a horrible nightmare and she would wake up next to Baatar in their bed. Standing she walked over to the mirror examining her reflection. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her hair had fallen from its pins. Splashing cold water on her face, Kuvira redid her hair and pulled her uniform back on. With one last sniff she left the bathroom. Activity had died down the engineers were lying silently on their bed. The room Baatar had been cleaned as if nothing had happened. Taking a seat Kuvira sat waiting and waiting. One officer came and dropped off paperwork that she needed to look over. It was about the accident that had occurred in the lab, why it started and who might have been responsible. Setting the papers aside, it would have to wait until later Kuvira wouldn't be able to focus she was too worried about Baatar.

Glancing up and down the corridor, Kuvira made sure no one was around. She slipped her hand under the front panel of her uniform letting her fingers rest on her belly. Closing her eyes, Kuvira moved her thumb up and down in a stroking motion. Hours ticked by and still no news of Baatar. Dr. Ping came and went checking up on the other patients. Tiredly Kuvira opened her eyes when she heard voices talking. The engineers were up and had gathered together. Kuvira ignored the scientists chatter but perked up when they mention Baatar.

"Where do you think Baatar is? Jia weren't you with him last?"

"No, I mean I found on the floor but then I was pulled away."

"You don't think he's….you know dead." One whispered the last words quietly.

"I don't think so we would have heard of it." A different engineer chimed in.

"We've been out for a while who knows something could have happened." They continued to speculate on what happened to Baatar and what or who caused the explosion.

"Great Uniter?" Jang stood beside her. Quickly she removed her hand from her tunic.

"Baatar?" She tried not to sound too desperate.

"Is just fine, come I'll take you to where he's resting." Kuvira followed the doctor on the way he explained that they had managed to stop the internal bleeding and stitched his liver back up. The chest tube had been removed as well they had fixed the problem with his lung. "He's still out right now but should be awake within the hour a few of his ribs were fractured but with rest they will heal and he'll make a full recovery." Jang gestured to the door for her to go in.

"Thank you." Kuvira said as she walked through. Baatar lay peacefully on the bed. His chest was wrapped in white bandages. Pulling a chair to his bed, Kuvira sat down sliding her hand beneath his. _He was alright everything was going to be just fine._ She waited only forty five minutes until Baatar began to stir. His eyes stared straight ahead then landed on her. Baatar gave Kuvira a slight smile his mouth opened trying to produce words.

"What?" Kuvira leaned closer Baatar gave up on speaking and instead gestured to the tray. "Water?" Baatar nodded. Filling the cup Kuvira brought it to his lips tilting it back slightly. Baatar's hand covered hers taking the cup.

"How are you feeling?" Kuvira asked.

"I've felt better." Baatar said in a raspy voice. "How are you?"

A small laugh escaped her lips, "Never mind about me Baatar, spirits I've so worried about you." She trailed off looking away tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's ok sweetheart." His voice so tender and soft, Baatar gently pulled her to him. She pulled away only to take off her armor. Baatar drew Kuvira in so her head rested on his left shoulders. He felt small trembles rack her body wrapping his arms around her waist, Baatar pulled her closer to him. Baatar rubbed comforting circles on her back, Kuvira's breathing evened out she was asleep. Resting his check against her head Baatar closed his eyes as well joining her in sleep.

"Nurse I need you to go check on Baatar." Jang said it had been a long day. The nurse left but came back sooner than he expected. "Back already?"

"Umm…"

"What is it?"

"Come see for yourself." Jang followed the nurse to Baatar's room. Inside was a sight he would never had expected the Great Uniter wrapped in the embrace of the second in command. Sure everyone knew they were engaged and all but rarely did they ever show affection for one other in public.

"Should we do something but what his ribs?" the nurse asked.

"No it's fine she's not laying on his fractured side we'll just leave them for now and make sure no one comes in here unless it's an emergency." The nurse nodded and left Jang lingered for a moment. He quietly entered the room pulling a spare blanket from the cabinet draping it over the two sleeping forms and left the room turning the light off.

**XXXX**

Alright that's the end of chapter six sorry if the ending seemed a little abrupt. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling a bit chilled Kuvira pulled the blanket in closer_. Blanket? She didn't remember having a blanket covering her. Nor did she remember having the lights turned off. _Bring her hand to her face Kuvira rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The realization dawned on her someone had seen her curled up with Baatar. That was something she did not do as the Great Uniter, being caught laying with her second in command. She had allowed herself some personal comfort after yesterday's events. But she had to be careful with her actions, she didn't want people to think she was going soft.

From the sound of his breathing, Kuvira could tell Baatar was still asleep. Bring her hand to where his were, she gently removed them from her waist. Being careful not to disturb his sleep Kuvira got off the bed. Leaving the infirmary, she made her way back to her room. After completing her regular morning routine the metalbender set to work. Reading through the file the officer had brought to her the other day. All of the engineers were going to have to be interviewed she needed to know how this had happened. The farther she read through the file, the more obvious it became that it was a person who had caused the explosion. Whoever this person was Kuvira would find them and remove them. Later she would have the engineers access the damage done to the lab. _How far would this set them back? How long would it take for them to get back on track? _Standing, a wave of vertigo hit, sitting back down Kuvira waited for it to pass. She felt a little weak what had she had to eat? Nothing. Kuvira hadn't eaten all day yesterday no wonder she felt weak. Growing another human being took a lot out of her. Feeling better Kuvira went to the dining hall for a quick bite to eat.

Exiting the cafeteria, Kuvira spotted the engineers huddled together. She didn't think much of it until she scanned their faces. All of them had bandages wrapped around their bodies expect one. He was younger than the rest, he still had that boyish quality to his face. The most hurt he seemed to be was a bruise on his cheek and a cut splitting his left eyebrow. The young man briefly met her eyes, a look of guilt washed over his face. That one look told Kuvira everything she needed to know. Her sharp green eyes stayed locked on the man as she walked over. The other scientist back away, while Hong shrunk back in fear.

"Hong, why don't you tell me what happened in the lab yesterday." Hong bit his lower lip eyes darting around nervously. "Get your lip out of your mouth, stand up straight and answer me." The voice of the Great Uniter slipping in.

"I...I may have crossed the wrong wires that…" Hong's eyes looked away from her piercing green ones. He started fidgeting tapping his fingers together.

"Look at me when you speak." Kuvira said curtly her brow knitting closer, mouth pressed into a thin line and hand balled into a fist. "Continue on."

"That caused the explosion in the lab." He said fast. "I'm really sorry Great Uniter, I made a mistake sorry."

"A mistake? A mistake!?" Her voice rose in volume and anger. "You made a fatal error, causing an explosion that injured my fiancé and your fellow works. And you think sorry is going to cut it? Grabbing him by the shoulder, Kuvira roughly tossed him at one of the passing by troops. "There isn't room to make mistakes this big. You will be redistributed through the Empire."

Barking at the solider, "Take him away." The solider began leading Hong away when another question popped into her head, "Wait, why are you the least injured?"

Hong looked at her, more scared then before, "Because Baatar pushed me out of the way."

"I see." With a flick of her eyes she told the soldier to carry on. Kuvira stormed over to the infirmary Baatar had some explaining to do. Upon reaching his room, she saw Baatar talking with a nurse. She had him signing discharge papers.

"Sign here and here and I'll be right back." Kuvira went over to help Baatar into his shirt, he could tell something was up with her.

"Are you ok, you seem upset?" Baatar felt like he was treading on thin water. Kuvira moved to stand in front of him. "Why'd you do it?" She asked sternly. Baatar knew what she was referring to and he knew that answer he was going to give her, she wasn't going to like.

"It was just an instinct."

"An instinct?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Look I know that probably wasn't the smartest move but it's not a big deal." Baatar instantly regretted the last words. He was trying to pacify her but he had just made it worse. Her eyes flashed with furry. "No big deal Ba-"She stopped the nurse was coming back.

"Here's your medication this is antibiotics." The nurse handed Baatar a small bottle of pills, "And this is for pain." She handed him another one. "Now this might make you drowsy when you first take it so just make sure your not operating any machinery and you are free to go." The nurse smiled and bowed politely to the pair unaware of the fight brewing between them. Baatar and Kuvira walked back to their quarters in tense silence. Movement at the lab briefly caught his eye, _she was making them work today_?

Inside the privacy of their room they resume the previous conversation. "You're making them work?" "No big deal Baatar." They said simultaneously. Baatar let her speak first he knew when to back down.

"No big deal Baatar of course it's a big deal what were you thinking? Were you even thinking, why would you do that? You know how easily it is to replace Hong and how hard it would be to find a replacement for you?"

"Replacement? So what your saying is my death would be an inconvenience to you because then you'd have to find somebody new. Who knows how long that would take and it would stall your plans for the Empire." Kuvira and Baatar continued arguing with each other, their voices got louder but not too loud to alert someone. The more they fought the angrier they became. Both were two stubborn people butting heads. Somehow the subject of the blanket and lights being turned off came up. Baatar didn't see why she would be mad about that.

"It was an act of kindness Kuvira, someone probably thought you might get cold during the night and didn't want the lights blaring in your eyes." Baatar angrily gestured with his hands.

"You don't get it." She snapped. "I project strength and stability not some helpless weak woman who collapses when something bad happens."

"What? No one here thinks you're weak." He tone softened. "You've proven that you're a strong capable women but, it's okay to feel scared and need comfort every once in a while. You work so hard sometimes I fear you're going to burn yourself out." Kuvira caught the worry in his voice what Baatar was saying was true but that didn't stop her from spitting out her next words. "Is that all your concerned about, the baby, Baatar?"

He reeled back in confusion, he thought that he might have gotten through to her just a little. The baby how had that even come up? He hadn't made any mention of their child. "What?" The sharp edge creeping back. "No of course that's not the only thing I worry about. I've worried about you even before you got pregnant." Baatar looked sideways shaking his head slightly he was running out of patience. "Okay I've really had enough right now. I can see this isn't going anywhere."

"Where do you think you're going, we're not done with this conversation Baatar!" Kuvira snapped when he turned to leave.

"I think we are, and I'm going to work." Baatar stated.

"No you're not, you just had surgery and your ribs are fractured you need rest because you took the worst of it, you took the blow meant for Hong."

"Rest?" He exploded. "There were other people besides me that got hurt yesterday that should be resting today, so if that have to work then so do I. Can't show favoritism, isn't that right Great Uniter." Hate poured into his last words.

"Fine go ahead and work but I expect a report by four this afternoon." She said icily "Maybe being a mother isn't for me."

Baatar froze his hand still on the door knob he kept his back to her. "If that's what you want and if this is making you unhappy, then by all means go ahead and do what you want. It's not like I've ever stopped or stood in your way before. Now if you excuse I have work to do." Baatar left heading to the lab deep in thought. _He wished she wasn't pregnant not now it was just too complicated. He wished he had his mother to talk to. _As he entered the lab the others paused in their work looking to him. White bandages decorated all their faces, hands and wrists.

"I'm glad everyone is okay, it's unfortunate what happened but all we can do is move forward and I know what happened with Hong. So let's get to work." Setting to work Baatar saw that there was a significant amount of damage. Wires had been burned, blueprints and other papers were charred or ruined from the water. Some pieces of metal had been damaged beyond repair from that a bender could fix. He worked silently side by side with his people Jia came to work by his side. He looked at her, the right side of her face had a bandage running horizontal and peeking beneath her left sleeve was another bandage. Unexpectedly he cupped her chin in his hand turning her head so he could see the bandage.

"I'm sorry it's going to leave a scar isn't it?" He ran his thumb across the length of her cheek.

"There's nothing to be sorry for and it's fine, in time it will fade away." She pulled away from his hand. "You took the worst of it, you took the blow meant for Hong." She echoed Kuvira's words. "Why?"

"I don't know." He paused. "We should get back to work." She nodded in agreement. Precisely at four Baatar made his way back to where Kuvira was. "The report you asked for." He said placing the file on her desk." The way he stood and talked was the way a lower ranking private would speak to her.

"Thanks and how far has this set the empire back?" She looked to him, his eyes stared blankly at her.

"About a month but with hard with we can get back on track within two or three weeks. And for the damaged equipment I have already ordered replacements."

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes I would like to go to Zaofu tonight to…" He paused looking away from her to stare at the wall ahead. "To pick up some supplies so we have something to do while we wait for other shipment to come." Kuvira didn't like this, the way they were talking to each other, like he was just another soldier in her army. Even in the very beginning, it had never been this formal this cold and despondent.

"You have my permission to go, when do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably very late tonight." When nothing else was said, Baatar took it as his cue that he was dismissed. Two hours later Baatar weaved his way out of the lab to board the airship. On the way he passed Jia and managed to convince her to come along with him. For "company" he said. From his peripheral vision, he caught the flash of Kuvira's armor but didn't bother turning towards her. _He needed some time away from her, they both needed a break from each other._

Kuvira watched as the airship took off. She wasn't too pleased to see that Jia had left with Baatar. Turning on her heel Kuvira made her way back to her desk. Sitting down she leaned back closing her eyes.

She was back in the studio at Zaofu when she opened her eyes. It was just as she remembered it. Sunlight filtered through the tall windows, long mirrors line the wall the polished wooden floor shone under the light.

"You're doing this to yourself." Kuvira spun around, she saw a younger version of herself from three years ago. The dancer was stretching, warming up preparing to dance.

"Doing what exactly?" She said quirking an eyebrow.

"You keep pushing him away and the more you push at him, the more he'll gravitate towards a certain female engineer. Why do you think she's the only one that went to Zaofu with him?"

Kuvira glared at the younger woman. "Baatar wouldn't do that he's loyal to me and all couples have their fights."

"Sure he's proven his undying loyalty to you time after time but eventually he will grow tired of that. You've already begun to lose him, haven't you notice how much time he sends with Jia of late? He may be loyal to you now but how long is that going to last? A person can only take so much until they break, I mean look at the fight you just had with him what was that about?"

"It was about Baatar making a poor decision pushing that idiot out of the way."

"Was it?" The dancer looked at her sharply before continuing with her warm up. "Or was it about you being scared, scared of what could have happened. Losing him, losing the only family you truly ever had. You'd be all alone again and pregnant." Kuvira lost herself deep in thought, she had been scared but she was mad as well. Why would Baatar do that? Didn't he know what a huge blow it would be for the Empire if he died? How it would affect her he was her support system. She could tell him anything and he would listen and try to help her. And Jia she was just an acquaintance wasn't she? Thinking back to the past month, Baatar had been extremely busy. His routine consisted of sleeping and working the only time she really saw him was at night. But that didn't really count since he was usually ready asleep when she got there and gone by the time she woke. She wasn't there during the day, she didn't know what went on. But why was she doubting his love to her? Wasn't the child growing in her belly proof enough that he loved her more than anything?

"As long as his child continues to thrive in your womb he'll stay with you." As the dancer spun around in a series of twirls, the room began to darken. With a final spin, gone was the younger dancer in her place stood the Great Uniter. "But the stress and strain of being a leader will take its toll on your body." Kuvira's eyes widen as blood began to run down the inner thighs of the Great Uniter. "Yes it will be sad but at least you'll be rid of the parasite that's sucking the life out of you. Causing you to panic in the bathroom and seek comfort when you know other people are around."

"But Baatar…" Kuvira mumbled mainly to herself.

"What about him, you'll just manipulate him, it's not like we haven't done it before. But enough about that why didn't you abort when you had the chance? You know it was the right thing to do." Kuvira knew why she couldn't do that, she didn't want to be like her parents. Casting her child aside because it was an inconvenience to her.

"You need to wake up Kuvira kids change everything either for the good or bad."

Kuvira jolted awake she hadn't even realize that she had dozed off. Looking at the clock, she was only out for forty-five minutes. Her dream or fight with her conscious? Made her evaluate things now, she regretted letting Baatar leave they needed to have a serious talk.

Miles away Baatar sat on the airship, he had gotten all the supplies available at Zaofu. Jia had kept him good company. The two talked and played many games of pai sho. The other passengers aboard gave him strange looks almost disapproving. Jia was a good distraction she had gotten his mind off Kuvira. Currently Jia was working on re-sketching blueprints that had been damaged. Baatar sat at the same table with her he had been working too but, now he stared out the window. The night sky gliding by, pain in his side flared up every now and again. The bottle of pills nestled in his pocket but Baatar didn't want to take them. He didn't want to risk falling asleep at an inconvenient time. The ache helped keep his mind from wondering to Kuvira. What was happening with them? He didn't understand just last night she had seemed content to be in his arms. And now this morning a fight about her being wrapped in his embrace and, him pushing Hong out of the way. The latter he could defiantly see why she was upset but the other? Hormones was the best guess, he didn't really know she never seemed hormonal. But then again he really hadn't been around her the last month.

He wouldn't admit this to anyone but at times he had forgotten she was pregnant. The combination of long hours of work didn't leave him room to think about anything else. Reminders came when she clung to the toilet or when her hand would linger over her stomach in the morning as she dressed. From the corner of his eyes he watched Jia now he got it, why some troops gave him hard look. They probably thought he was wavering from Kuvira and toward Jia. Was he? Was he starting down a slippery slope? No that was a ridiculous notion he wasn't the sort to stoop so low to cheat. Especially with Kuvira it was hard gaining her trust and he wasn't about to shatter that.

Feeling the airship descending, Baatar and Jia gathered their papers shoving them into bags and under their arms. Once landed the two engineers dropped their things down at the lab before going back to help unload the airship. Baatar's side was now burning he probably shouldn't have lifted those heavy boxes. He stood alone Jia had bid him a goodnight and left. Picking his bag up Baatar made a slow trek to his room.

Kuvira tossed and turned able to sleep she had a lot on her mind. It was one in the morning and still Baatar hadn't returned. Surely it didn't take this long to go to Zaofu and back. Hearing the door open Kuvira cast a quick glance to the door. Baatar's silhouette stood in the door way quickly she feigned sleep. She waited to feel him climb into their bed when that didn't happen she cracked open one eye. Baatar lay on the couch facing away from her opening both eyes, she kept her gaze on him for a long time. Kuvira thought he had gone to sleep so it surprised her when he moved into a sitting position with his head in his hands. Hastily she closed her eyes again when he stood up. She felt has he lightly drew circles on her shoulder. His hand proceeded to trail down her arm and under the covers. His fingers stopped against her belly.

"I know you can't hear me but it's your dad." He said in such a soft and tender voice. Kuvira felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She made sure her breathing stayed the same and didn't move, she couldn't wreck this moment for Baatar. "I don't know what I'm doing right now but I wanted to let you I love you so much. My sweet little baby." Baatar withdrew his hand and left.

The next morning Baatar was working when Kuvira came in. Her expression caught him off guard. It was time for them to have a very serious discussion about their future. "Okay tonight at seven you and I will talk." He said and she nodded in agreement.

Seven came and went and Baatar hadn't shown for Kuvira this felt all too familiar. It brought her back to the night that she had told Baatar she was pregnant. The longer she waited the more nervous, anxious and mad she got. Where was he?

**XXXXXXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly eight when Baatar came through the door. He had been working but retreated into his office. The minutes were ticking by seven came and went. He didn't want to leave, he wasn't ready to have this talk with Kuvira. Tonight a decision had to be made under different circumstances this decision wouldn't have to be made. But that was a different time this was now. Baatar needed to get going he had given himself almost a full hour to sit alone. Hiding away the book he was reading, Baatar left his office. There was more than one reason he had gone to Zaofu. Entering the room Baatar sat opposite of Kuvira. An awkward silence filled the room neither one knew exactly what to say. They both avoided each other's gaze only stealing quick glances at the other before hastily looking away. Deciding to break the silence Baatar spoke, "I'm sorry for my tardiness I've…I wish we didn't have to have this conversation but it's a necessary one."

"That makes two of us Baatar." Kuvira's dark green eyes met his light green one.

"Your still pretty early in the pregnancy there's still time to abort." He knew those words sounded insensitive. What kind of father suggested that?

"I know." She voice quivered slightly. "What were you feeling that night I told you I was pregnant? I know you were mad but what else was running through your head at the time?" She changed the subject. She didn't want to be discussing whether or not they were going to allow their child to continue to live or end its life. Baatar answered her question he had been happy to learn they were going to be parents to a little girl or boy. Their little family would grow by one, they get to teach their child how to walk and talk. Mad at how they had given into their desire and got careless in Republic City. That this had to happen now just as the final holdout had been taken and the Empire was united. And sad, sad to know that if and when his family caught wind of the pregnancy their hate, more importantly his mother's hate toward them would be directed on their unborn child. Lastly fearful, fearful for all the unknowns that this would bring upon them.

They talked and talked dancing and dodging around that certain subject. Every time Baatar would broach the topic, Kuvira would evade the questions in favor of changing the subject. This would affect Kuvira more than it would him after all she was the one carrying the child. She was the mother and already had a deeper connection to their child then he did.

"I know this isn't easy whatever happens there's going to be what if we did this or maybe we shouldn't have that. We'll make this work no matter the path we chose. There is no wrong answer whatever is decided I will support you." Baatar said they needed to stop avoiding the big question, what to do? "I know this seems like all the pressure is on you but, ultimately the final say is yours." What Baatar said was true, the final decision was hers to make it was her body. She'd be the one to feel the pain their child left her. Feel and smell the metallic sent of blood as it ran down legs. But she would also feel the pangs of birth when it came time to deliver. She would feel that joy when they got to hold their baby for the first time. Happy or sad?

"And what is that you want to do?" Kuvira asked she had to know what he thought.

This was going to sound heartless but he had to be honest. "I think the best thing is to abo…is to not have a child right now." This is what they called a hard truth and she didn't want to hear it. Kuvira brought her knees up to her chest as if shielding the unborn baby from its parents debating what the best course of action was.

"You remember that night you found me in the bathroom when I almost terminated?" Baatar nodded yes. "What you have felt if I had gone through with it?"

"I would have been devastated."

"So then how can you even suggest ending our child's life?" Kuvira took a deep breath she felt herself become angered. This wasn't the time to start another fight.

"I don't know, I'm trying to see what the best solution to this is. For you, for me, for the Empire and for our child. It's like what if we make the wrong choice and regret it? I wish we could fast-forward in time just to know how this all works out." Silence once again filled the room Kuvira needed more time to think about this. Life or death, live or die? This decision would weigh heavily on their minds.

That night Kuvira lay awake there was defiantly a lot to think about and a lot to take in. She rolled onto her side so she faced Baatar. He was fast asleep, sleep always came easier to him than it did to her. She almost envied that he could escape reality for a little bit and let his dreams take him wherever his heart desired. Brushing his hair back, Kuvira felt conflicted with something Baatar had said. He would have been heartbroken had she drunk that tea but now he said it would be best if a child wasn't present in their lives. Although she would have his support no matter what she didn't know if she could live with it. Part of her wished that he had said that it wouldn't be right to abort. Children were a blessing weren't they? Recalling last night, his words made sense to her now._ I wanted to let you know I love you so much. My sweet little baby. _Baatar had voiced that no matter what he would love for their child even if they didn't get to hold him or her. It was almost like she could still feel his fingers against her stomach. The way they stay there as if he could feel the new life forming under his touch. Kuvira watched as Baatar slept. She tried her best to not let her mind wander but it did anyways. What would their child look like? Would they get a boy who looked like his father or a little girl that took after her mother? Whose personality would they take after him or her, would their child be a bender or nonbender? Kuvira knew better than let herself imagine what their child's life would be like .It would only make letting go harder.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Kuvira grabbed the fabric of his shirt. Her life had been nothing but hardship and being unwanted. Her parents had abandoned her at a young age, she never really felt like she was part of the Beifong family. She was Su's protégé the earthbending daughter that Su was denied with Opal. Su had marked her as a traitor for going against her wishes to save the crumbling nation. The day she boarded the airship and left Zaofu to help her nation, was the day she knew how hard the road ahead of her was going to be. The last three years had been difficult with roving bandits and stubborn state leaders. But she had always been an organized person. Every detail planed out to ensure that things went as smoothly as possible. And now an unexpected situation had occurred making her rethink what she was doing.

This unexpected situation was part of what she wanted for so long that she had been robbed of. What she wanted was to belong to a family that loved her. To have the unconditional love, Baatar had given her that leaving his family to be with her. This child would only deepen the bond that they had between them. Their family unit of two would expand to three and she would have her husband and child. A family of her own that no one could take away from her. But was it the right choice? The Empire was still fairly new and it needed and depended on her and Baatar. What was one life compared to millions?

A week passed, Baatar had given Kuvira the space she needed he didn't want to push her. They had fallen into a semi regular routine. Get up have breakfast go to work met for lunch, back to work, dinner then bed and repeat. Over the course of the week Baatar had gotten his stitches removed in its place was raised pink skin. The doctor had said that his ribs were healing very nicely. Their routine had felt like things were getting back to normal even though it was far from it. As of right now Kuvira and Baatar were stuck inside. The weather had taken a nasty. Rain poured relentlessly from the sky showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. Forcing people indoors, the ground had turned to mud that sucked in people's feet when stepped on. The whole camp had sought shelter indoors, needless to say it was a slow and boring day.

Kuvira was bored there hadn't been much work to do today. With it raining outside, there was nothing happening. Baatar sat reading he always seemed to find a way to entertain himself even on the most of boring days. Although Kuvira knew very well Baatar enjoyed reading, it was what he was reading that puzzled her. His books were of mathematics, physic, engineer and other scientific stuff. But all it was for basic beginners and Baatar was no beginner. So why was he reading such things when he knew them by heart? Curiosity getting the best of her Kuvira moved over to where Baatar sat.

"What are you reading?" She asked. He tapped the book cover in response. "Okay let me rephrase that why are reading that? I know that you know this already."

Baatar tore his gaze away from the book's pages, "It's always good to brush up on the basics."

"But Baatar you already know this by heart why the sudden interest all of a sudden?" Every free chance he got Baatar always had a book in hand.

"Just because." He dropped his eyes back to the book.

"Okay so anything interesting?" She leaned in closer. He shifted so she could only see the cover not its contents.

"You know just the boring science stuff which I know you don't care for much." Kuvira perked up, she had caught the lie in her fiancés voice. Kuvira scrutinized him why was he lying if it was really just a boring book? Narrowing her eyes Kuvira pounced on him in attempt to grab the book. Unfortunately for her Baatar had anticipated her moved as he quickly shut the book hugging it tight to his chest. Kuvira did her best to snag it away from him. But Baatar had fast reflexes, shoving the book behind his back Baatar took hold of Kuvira's wrists trapping them on his chest.

"Stop harassing me, I'm just some poor little nerd trying to read." He said in a playful tone.

"Poor nerd by ass." She tried in futile to get out of Baatar's grip. But he had an iron hold on her she wasn't going anywhere. Growling in frustration Kuvira gave up.

"What's so important about that book that you won't let me see? Is it a journal or something?"

"Yes it is, it contains all my personal thoughts and is for my eyes only." Baatar smirked.

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Yes I know when you lie."

"Are you sure?" He questioned thinking of something that only he knew. "Okay if you know when I'm lying then tell me if this is a lie. When you were seventeen and patrolling the estate I was the one who threw the snowball at you."

"What? I thought that was Wei and Wing." He wasn't telling a fib this time. "But I heard them laughing after I got hit.

"Well they found my hiding spot and egged me on. They didn't think I had the guts to actually do it so they found it hilarious that I went through with my plan. And that the snowball found its target. But you have proven your point you knew when I lie."

"Good now that we have that established, so what's the real reason for all the secrecy?"

"You might find the book to be a little boring."

"Let me be the one to decide that." Kuvira once again tried to escape him hold on her. Giving up on that she chose a different tactic. Scooting closer Kuvira pressed her lip his on his running her tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth allowing her access in. Her tongue roved over his teeth before finding his tongue. His hands loosened their hold on her wrist going to her waist pulling her onto his lap. Out of his grip, she tangled her fingers in his hair. Their bodies flushed together molding perfectly as one. Kuvira dropped her hands from his hair to unclip his belt sliding her arms around his back. She felt the book wedged between him and the couch. She just needed him to move forward a little bit so she could take it.

Kuvira pulled slightly away from him, he followed just as she knew he would. She almost felt bad for doing this to him, almost. As she was about to grab the book, she felt herself being pushed back wards on her back. Baatar had pinned her, "That's a no no." She stuck out her tongue eliciting a chuckle from him. He looked so happy, what she was about to say next could potentially ruin that.

"I can't do it Baatar." His smile fell, he knew what she was talking about. Moving off her, she sat up. The previous playful atmosphere was gone a serious one loomed over. "I couldn't do it then and I'm not going to it now, I can'….I refuse to do it. I'm sorry if this isn't what you wan.." Baatar reached behind him pushing the book onto Kuvira's lap. Opening the book to a random page Kuvira read the first couple of lines. It wasn't a journal or about scientific stuff, it was a book on pregnancy.

She looked up in shock, "But you said…"

"I know what I said." He took her hands in his. "The day after we had our talk, I picked up one of the books and started reading. And then I started imaging what our child would be like. Would we have a boy or girl? Bender or nonbender who would they take after more you or me. Anyways I'm getting off track, the point is I regret what I said that night."

"So why didn't you say something sooner? He had let her think for a week that he didn't want their child.

"I didn't feel like it was the appropriate time to bring that up. Saying one thing then turning around the next day to saying oops I didn't mean it."

"You're so stupid Baatar." He could be so dumb at times. "I wish you had said something we could've avoided this awkward week. And I think we both kinda know that my decision has been made for a while. It was just a matter of…." She paused.

"A matter of you being one-hundred percent sure that this is want you wanted." He finished for her. Both green eyes locked with the other, they were really doing this. There was going to be no more doubt about their baby they were going to be parents. This was a huge step for them but they had each other

**XXXXXX  
><strong>Kuvira stood in front of the full length mirror displeasure written across her face. The hem of her tank top kept riding up her stomach. No matter how many times she would pull down, it would just creep back up.

"Everything alright?" Baatar asked as he came to stand behind her.

"No I'm pretty sure the laundry staff shrunk my tank top it fit just fine a couple of days ago." Kuvira said as she continued to tug at her top.

"May I?" Baatar circled his arms around her waist nudging her hands out of the way. His fingers run the length of her belly stopping at her lower abdomen. Here he prodded around a bit confirming what he already knew. "Here give me your hand." Baatar pulled her tank up exposing her stomach. With her hand in his he ran it over the small curve stopping at her lower belly. Through the mirror he watched as Kuvira's eyes light up the corners of her mouth turned up. "See it wasn't the laundry staff, our baby growing." Baatar knew this was bound to happen, at thirteen weeks Kuvira was official in the second trimester. Her morning sickness had subsided and her energy had returned. Now her body was starting to change to accommodate the baby.

The clock had started ticking.

**XXXXX**


End file.
